


The language of love...with rocks

by ChicagosLights



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dragon sex, Dragon!Pete, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, its smushy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: More Pink Dragon!Pete had returned, this time as Valentine's fic!Patrick just wants to surprise his partner and go to a nice resort for Valentine's. Fluffiness and some sex happensEnjoy!
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Be My Peterick Valentine 2021





	The language of love...with rocks

It doesn’t happen as much as it used to; after the band had their hiatus it seemed rare for him to ever actually have them on his person, it’s not a requirement for dragons to carry precious jewels on them but back when they were doing Folie he’d only done a few nails maybe with gems on them. Pete hadn’t had jeweled nails for maybe 12ish years, Patrick couldn’t be sure of the math since during the hiatus he and Pete hadn’t necessarily been on speaking terms but it was something he noticed that morning while leaning on his arm checking emails with Pete sitting across him at the table drinking coffee and talking about something Patrick was only half paying attention to. 

Patrick isn’t sure _why_ he notices it but he does, maybe it’s because Pete kept picking a little at his nails or maybe it’s some weird part of Patrick’s brain he doesn’t think about but it’s something he notices.

“Does that sound good to you-Patrick?” 

Patrick blink and looked up from where Pete’s left hand had been resting, his partner had a brow quirked in a way that clearly showed he knew Patrick hadn’t been paying attention. 

“You weren’t listening” Patrick nodded and Pete scoffed, “I _said_ I don’t wanna cook and neither do you, let’s go out and get some breakfast and then can we go over merch contracts or would you rather we have the day to ourselves and go out?” 

“Oh, hm” Patrick scrunched his face “we could just order out you know, you’ve done that in the past” 

“But I want to go _out”_ the emphasis on out brings to Patrick’s attention the translucent scales he hadn’t noticed on Pete’s cheeks and partially along his neck and what collar bone was showing “if we go out and get breakfast we don’t have to cook and then we can be out and already think of places we can go to. I wanna get out Patrick, we’ve been cooped up at home for weeks now because of fucking business” 

Pete wasn’t wrong; if it wasn’t Patrick doing scores for little things and also handling Fall Out Boy it was also Pete having to deal with meetings that dragged on, Patrick felt guilt as he noticed the translucent scales weren’t just on Pete’s face but in little spattered patterns long his arms too. He reached over and took Pete’s hand, squeezing it and humming at the answering squeeze in return. 

“Alright, you convinced me, go get dressed actually” 

Pete perked up at that, Patrick loved his stupid bright smile so much, he came over to Patrick’s side of the table to give him a sloppy cheek kiss resulting in Patrick grunting and shoving a laughing Pete away. It was drizzling a little outside as they drove to one of Pete’s favorite restaurants, Glass Bouquets always had amazing breakfast and even Patrick softened a little when Pete settled on that place. Pete’s hand rested on Patrick’s thigh the whole drive, scrolling through his phone and occasionally squeezing his lover’s thigh making Patrick huff or snap “ _Peter”_ , overall it was a pretty average Tuesday for the two. Glass Boquet wasn’t too crowded when they pulled up and entered, it did take Patrick aback though when he saw how….well it looked like Cupid threw up all over the facility; red and pink paper hearts hung from the ceiling, several tables had little pink doilies adorned over them with Tulips and Carnations in little vases, bits of rocks were even decorated around the place confusing the hell out of Patrick. 

“Oooooh, Patrick” Pete cooed and nuzzled Patrick earning a light shove “romantic breakfast! This is awesome, come on let’s see if I can get bacon in a heart shape” 

“You’re ridiculous” Patrick scoffed but followed Pete over to a windowed seat “isn’t this a little much, it’s only February eighth ” 

“I think it’s perfectly fine-rose quartz!” 

Peter let go of Patrick’s hand to snatch several of the bits of rocks decorating around, for a split second he had that crazed ‘dragon hoarder’ grin before setting them back down quickly and looking at Patrick with pink cheeks.

“Ahm, anyway it’s fine, Valentine’s day is coming up anyway” 

Patrick snickered a little before picking up one of the rocks, it was smooth and a kind of pretty pink, was rose quartz a Valentine’s day gem? He sat across Pete, noticing the way he was eyeing the rocks again and scooted them closer to himself so Pete couldn’t pocket them; it seemed a little risky to just leave these rocks out but maybe you were supposed to take them? Dragons were strange, Patrick rolled his eyes when Pete gave him a puppy pout and handed him the largest piece beside him. They ordered food and Patrick watched Pete pick up the different gem bits organizing them in different shapes and patterns, it was like watching a kid at the playground that found different pebbles. 

“Are rose quartz Valentine’s day related or something?” Patrick asked, Pete had made a very play-doughish looking heart

“Universal love I’m pretty sure” Pete grinned at the way narrowed eyes he received “I had nothing to do with this place looking like someone shot a cupid and it exploded like a pigeon” 

Patrick huffed and lightly smacked Pete’s hand “awful simile Pete, your terrible” 

“I’m a poet and you love me” 

He rolled his eyes and picked up one of the rose-quartz bits, Pete had stopped making patterns and now watched Patrick with hawk eyes. 

“Do you want some?” he finally asked, head tilted a little in a thinking way 

Patrick made a small puff of air and set it back down “no, I’m fine without having even more rocks around our house” 

“They’re my hoard” Pete stated factually, puffing up like a peacock.

Patrick just smirked wryly and rolled his eyes, the last thing they needed was Pete’s hoarding room needing another shelf. Their food arrived along with a strawberry fruity drink that came with the pancakes Patrick had ordered, Pete’s laughter made Patrick debate on stealing his hashbrowns. The drink thankfully wasn’t painfully artificial and after pouting enough Pete let him keep the strawberry, despite not being one for PDA Patrick leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Should we do something for Valentine’s day?” Pete asked around a mouthful of omelet, Patrick wrinkled his nose at a bit that fell out “sorry” 

“That’s gross Pete. Anyway, what would we even do? It’s a little late to get Valentine’s merch out, isn’t it? We already had those cards” 

Pete swallowed and made a face “not many folks were too happy about that were they” 

“Reviews were mixed” Patrick stabbed some hashbrowns off Pete’s plate and munched on them earning a light glare “deal with it, we live together. Anyway no, we’re not gonna do something for this upcoming Valentine’s day either. That’s too little time for someone” 

  
“Yeah, you’re right” Pete frowned in thought before shrugging “maybe you should do a romantic cover song” 

“Why me?” and on what social media platform, Patrick didn’t have any

“Duh, I’d stream it” Pete was giving him way too happy of a smile “c’mon! It’d be awesome, it’d be just one song too” 

Patrick scoffed and Pete didn’t push it, he’d learned that much enough at least through the years, instead the topic changed to where they should head to once breakfast was over. When the waiter came with the bill they noticed a blobbish butterfly Pete had made. 

“You can take the quartz home, our bosses left them out for Valentine’s day for whoever to take home” he smiled brightly at that fact

Pete lit up like a lamp, Patrick didn’t feel like bringing up their earlier point of too many rocks and watched him with a slight smile pocket the rock bits. Patrick let Pete drive this time, he had a whole list of shops in mind and Patrick now that he had food in his stomach was fine with being out, besides he was busy thinking. 

*

“What are you doing?” Pete seemed to pop out of nowhere and hooked his chin over Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Things” Patrick hoped he sounded calm, his heart was hammering a mile a minute because he hadn’t even heard the office door open and barely had time to switch tabs “I thought you were dealing with a meeting?” 

“Was, it’s over now” Pete turned and nuzzled Patrick’s ear “what are ‘things’? Do they involve Valentine’s day, do I get a gift? Cause your heart’s going crazy right now” 

Well at least he didn’t know the exact gift “it’s a surprise yeah, you can wait” 

“But I wanna knooooow” Pete proceeded to emphasize this by burrowing his face into Patrick’s neck and wiggling around earning an annoyed whine “fine I’ll wait, I have a surprise for you too” 

What? “You do?” Patrick quirked a brow when he looked at the other “please don’t let it be a huge thing, you know I’m not a big gesture guy” 

“I’m aware” Pete hummed and leaned more weight onto Patrick “c’mon, I wanna cuddle for lunch” 

“Attention whore” Patrick mumbled fondly turning his head and pressing a kiss to Pete’s ear “go away, I’m busy looking at your surprise. I’ll come down in a second okay?” 

Pete hummed and disappeared again, once Patrick was certain he wasn’t around he switched back to the page he was on and sighed in slight defeat; contradictory to what he felt earlier he figured if he timed it right he could have a new shelf put in Pete’s hoarding room, the site he was on had a list of gemstones with meanings and as cheesy as it was he had specifically searched up ‘love gemstones’. There were results and they were all beautiful, hopefully, Pete would like them (and hopefully he wouldn’t focus more on the rocks than Patrick but thank god for dragon therapy taking care of that). 

Downstairs Pete had changed into an oversized hoodie and sweats, he looked like a green puddle on the couch or a particularly pleased Seussical house cat.

“What do you want for lunch?” Patrick asked once he sat beside him, immediately getting pulled half on top of Pete with an “oof!” 

“This” Pete nuzzled Patrick’s jaw and sighed contently

Patrick rolled his eyes and wriggled out of Pete’s arms, making him lay on the couch properly so he could lay across Pete. There was a pleased purr and Pete rubbed his cheek against Patrick’s, the scales hadn’t gone away and it felt like more had started to appear, maybe for Valentine’s day he should book a place in the country for Pete to fly around. He reached up and traced along the scale patches, feeling the dragon under him shiver and press more into the fingertips, rumbling while Patrick pet along his cheek tracing up and over to Pete’s ear where it hard started to become curved and pointed. 

Patrick smiled as he thought of a plan, maybe he could get Pete to take a nap and continue his search “what did you want for lunch?” 

“Mmf” Pete titled his head sighing as Patrick traced down to where scales had begun on the side of his neck 

“Right, I think I know” 

Pete made a small sound of distress when Patrick moved, arms tightening around him and pulling him back against his chest, Patrick snorted and wriggled until Pete allowed him to prop himself on his forearms. As soon as lips brushed along the cheek scales Pete realized what Patrick was doing and sighed, a dreamy smile on his lips; kisses were pressed along his jaw to his ear, down his neck and after tugging Pete’s hoodie down Patrick pressed a few kisses along what scale smatterings he could reach. 

“You’re easy to please sometimes, you know that?” Patrick hummed and kissed the corner of Pete’s mouth, smiling at the dreamy face looking back at him “c’mon, hoodie off” 

Pete made a small annoyed sound but let Patrick pull him up to sit and take his hoodie off, flopping back onto the couch and wiggling around until he was comfortably squished into the cushion again. Patrick hummed and scooted down a little, pressing kisses again along Pete’s collar where scales had taken on a more bubblegum color and made his thorned necklace almost look bedazzled (Patrick stifled a snort at that thought). Bubblegum, hot pink, strawberry, magenta, all different shades of translucent scales trailing down Pete’s chest to his stomach and disappearing under the hem of his sweatpants. Patrick hummed and tugged on them, Pete made a curious sound and lifted his hips allowing Patrick to pulled them off enough to have Pete’s now hard dick out. 

“Well hello” Patrick again bit back a giggle as Pete purposefully wiggled making his dick do the same “you’re ridiculous” 

“Y’love me” Pete half hummed and half giggled

_Of course I do_ Patrick thought, then curled his fingers around Pete’s dick and wrapped his lips around the head, sinking slowly and feeling pleased with the way Pete shuddered. One thing about Pete was during sex, regardless of what, he could not stay still to save his life; Patrick held Pete’s hips down digging his thumbs into the other’s skin, beneath he could feel scales beginning to slowly appear while Pete whined and tried thrusting up into Patrick’s mouth, boy he was lucky Pete’s tail wasn’t out. He’d pull off occasionally, sucking hickeys into Pete’s hips and inner thighs, he could feel Pete’s claws starting to come out as he grabbed at Patrick’s hair and decided to give him some mercy before he shredded up Patrick’s scalp. 

Pulling off Patrick sucked on a finger while lazily jerking Pete off, once he was sure it was covered in spit he awkwardly slipped his hand under Pete and mouthed at the head, slipping the finger between Pete’s cheeks and rubbed at the hole there. Pete made a sound that admittedly almost made Patrick laugh, he barely pressed against it when the dragon let out another strangled sound and came. Patrick pulled off making a face, wincing a little as some cum landed on his cheek. 

“M’sorry” Pete sounded like he was on cloud 9 and not sorry at all 

“Don’t worry about it” Patrick pressed a kiss to the softening dick and helped Pete pull his pants back up “I’ll jerk off on your face later” 

“Hot” Pete snickered and tugged on Patrick’s shirt until he came back up

“Do _not_ lick me” Patrick snapped the second Pete’s tongue barely touched his cheek “I’m not cuddling you if you’re gonna lick me” 

Pete grumbled something but listened, burying his face into Patrick’s neck and sighing. Patrick counted up to 70 before he heard soft snoring and carefully as he could slipped out of Pete’s arms, there was a small whine followed by claws painfully digging into his hand but he just as fast let go of Patrick and curled into a ball, he smiled down at the sleeping dragon before heading back upstairs to his laptop. Besides rocks there were a few places he was looking into, Pete wasn’t necessarily going to be against them booking a place away for a bit but there was still the chance micro-manager Pete would come out and point out some meetings he needed to deal with (even though those could be handled over zoom) and something else he probably had scheduled that would stress him the hell out (which could also be handled since he was better at technology than Patrick). 

They needed space, and unfortunately, that wasn’t an option in the city; it wasn’t necessarily banned in every city but more often than not you’d find a city warning with signs around banning dragons from flying around, there was always jokes about air traffic but Patrick had a feeling it had to do more with altercations probably breaking out and who knew what kind of bad things happening. Normally they would’ve had time to book even a small vacation somewhere outside of town where Pete could at least stretch for a bit and then be fine, just enough time to scratch that dragon itch, but lately with all the meetings and their own personal projects it was nearly impossible for Pete to scratch that urge. Patrick hummed in thought as his finger hovered over the book button, this place looked gorgeous and it advertised itself for its dragon-friendly skies, Pete would have all the air he’d need to fly around and maybe even go full dragon. Not giving it a second thought (not that he had to, he’d checked the place dragon inn out 8 different times just to make sure) and clicked on the book, the little button turned green and just as fast Patrick felt his pocket vibrate, when he pulled it out there was an email saying he and Pete were booked and that their room would be ready in...wow, only 2 days away. 

Right, now that the vacation was set, Patrick just had to pack his and Pete’s stuff without Pete being aware of it (very hard since his boyfriend was a _dragon)_ and also figure out how to hide the real present from him on their vacation; another bonus that had made Patrick embarrassingly say “yes!” out loud had been that there was a shop not too far from the resort where they sold all kinds of gemstones and precious things that any dragon could want. Oh well, that was future Patrick’s worry, as he leaned back in his chair smiling he heard a loud snort-growl downstairs followed by his name being called out. 

“I’m coming! Had to take care of something!” shutting his laptop down Patrick made a mental checklist as he headed back downstairs. 

Lunch cuddles were important for a dragon and his boyfriend after all.

* * *

“We’re going to the mountains” Pete looked at him curiously from the passenger seat “what’s up in the mountains?” 

“A resort, specifically catering to dragons and humans” Patrick hummed as they continued their ascent, part of him was afraid the car was going to give but the rental shop assured him it’d be fine. 

Pete said nothing and continued staring ahead, Patrick bit back a smile when the resort appeared in the distance as the dragon beside him let out a few clicking sounds and a small puff of sparks, Pete was happy apparently. 

“I take it you like this place?” Patrick asked once they were driving into the parking lot 

“It’s big” Pete arched his neck a little to look at the sky, Patrick could practically see him vibrating “and there’s space” 

“Mhmm” Patrick parked and turned the car off, he waited before Pete finally turned to look at him with reptile eyes “we have to check in first Pete, can you wait for me please?” 

He didn’t miss the brief look of annoyance thrown his way “sure, I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me” 

“Mhm, get your stuff lover boy” Patrick hummed and exited the car. 

The main lobby was beautiful, it probably wasn’t’ the best comparison but it vaguely reminded Patrick of the green room scene in the Stanley Hotel; some chandeliers hung up above casting miniature rainbows along the walls and there was a fountain nearby that Patrick noticed a couple looking down into, maybe there were fish in there. The receptionist was very pleasant, giving them their key (Patrick noticed with gloves) and explained how there were certain hours the hotel preferred dragons to fly during. Their room happened to be on the 3rd floor, Pete seemed pretty happy with this and Patrick suspected it had to do with jumping off the balcony to get some air, that had always and still did terrify him to no end at the horrible fear of Pete not changing in time and becoming a Wentzian splat. 

Their room was fairly big once they rode the elevator up, Patrick grinned as Pete dropped his bags on the bed and immediately went to the balcony doors, if he had his tail out Patrick suspected it’d be wagging. 

“I take it you like it here?” Patrick asked as he set his bags on the floor. 

Pete almost knocked him off the bed, he caught Patrick off guard when he pounced over and wrapped around him like an octopus. 

“This place is amazing, you didn’t have to take us all the way out here though” Pete stopped nuzzling Patrick to look at him, a soft smile on his lips “you could’ve just taken us out of the city” 

Patrick hummed and reached up to brush some of Pete’s hair out of his face “I know that’s not enough though, you need actual space. I don’t mind it out here either, we can take care of everything online anyway, you’re more tech-savvy than me. I want you happy” 

  
Pete gave him a chaste kiss before nuzzling his ear “I’m always happy with you” 

Patrick “mhmed”, a little distracted as he looked at the scales along Pete’s face and down his neck, they’d darkened now so they weren’t translucent anymore and now showed the familiar black to pink ombre. Pete’s claws hadn’t gone away either, Patrick turned and pressed his lips to Pete’s in a longer kiss before pulling away. 

“You can go now, seriously, I won’t be offended” Patrick giggled at the few sparks Pete accidentally let out “careful please, no fire hazards” 

Pete grinned sheepishly before hopping off the bed; Patrick busied himself with unpacking his laptop and headphones, the transforming process always grossed him out and even if it didn’t hurt Pete it always reminded Patrick of body horror. He heard the familiar growling and weird whispery-groaning that always happened before Pete changed and then there was a large snout poking into his side _again_ almost knocking him off the bed. Before Patrick could really complain he squealed as he was pushed around by said snout until he was on his back and a dragon was nuzzling under his shirt making his belly uncomfortably warm. 

“Pete!” Patrick huffed and reached down shoving at the snout snug under his shirt “get _out_ from under there!” 

There was a huff momentarily fogging up his glasses before Pete pulled his snout out, Patrick couldn’t help the little laugh at Pete wiggling due to his tail wagging. Patrick had to push a little more before he could sit up, the dragon nuzzled into his lap before looking up at him; Pete’s scales were a solid black but had spats of different pink shades on his face, along his neck were the same colored spats but his wings and tail slowly went down into a pink ombre that reminded Patrick of the boba tea Pete would sometimes drink. His eyes were still the beautiful gold with flecks of green and pink in them, his pupils were wide and staring at Patrick like he was treasure. Smiling Patrick leaned down and pressed a kiss to Pete’s nose, hot air blasted his face in a pleased puff and Pete was bounding back to the balcony, disappearing and the sound of a loud _swoosh!_ Sending him up into the air. 

With Pete gone Patrick opened his laptop and quickly opened the gem shops page; he was going to have to figure out how to sneak away without Pete noticing, and if Pete _did_ notice he was going to have to come up with some kind of plan. Enchanting Treasures from the looks of it wasn’t _too_ far of a drive but it might be noticeable to Pete if Patrick was gone that long, he’d know that his present was somewhere on the premise and while he wouldn’t peek around Patrick’s bags to find it he wouldn’t be above trying to at least look for stores it was from. He ordered room service and messed around on GarageBand, watched a few episodes of _The Great Flower Fight_ and took a nap before he woke up to a loud thump followed by the sound of sparks and a low rumble. Propping himself up on his elbows Patrick rubbed at his face and looked at the blurry image of dragon Pete shaking like a dog. 

Patrick flopped back onto the bed sighing and burrowing more into the pillows, there was the whispery-groaning and then the bed dipped as Pete crawled onto it; he nuzzled Patrick’s neck sighing as he laid on top of him, wings blanketing the two of them and his tail curled around Patrick’s leg possessively, he made a small trill in his throat as he started rubbing his cheek against Patrick’s until the younger man grumbled and wiggled. He took the hint and stopped scenting Patrick, just melted on top of him with a heavy sigh and purr, Patrick had more of a cat boyfriend than a fierce beast from history. 

“Have fun?” Patrick mumbled, curling his arms around Pete and resting his hands on his shoulder, the wings made it pretty hard to just put his arms around his back “you were gone for a while, you didn’t eat any birds did you?” 

Pete only rumbled and turned his head to kitten lick at Patrick’s jaw before snuggling into his shoulder again, his breath didn’t _smell_ like blood so maybe he was in the green. Uncurling his arm from beneath Pete’s wing he reached up and started petting through Pete’s hair, humming a tune he was in the process of working on and turning his head to kiss the closest horn to him. The tail around his leg uncurled and curled around his ankle instead, Pete started trilling again and half-way opened his eyes looking at Patrick, his pupils were practically blocking out his irises. 

“I’m glad you’re happy” Patrick smiled at the purr he received “want me to order room service?” 

Pete smushed his cheek against Patrick’s chest and stuck his tongue out smiling, Patrick rolled his eyes and gently tugged on his hair until Pete crawled off him. He hooked his chin over Patrick’s shoulder to look at the in-room menu, wrapping his arms and tail around Patrick’s waist. He scrunched up his face in thought before pointing at a few things, Patrick gagged at one being labeled _mixed meats_ , mystery meat from elementary school was haunting the resort apparently. Pete grumbled and puffed against Patrick’s cheek at the judgment of what he ate, how _rude_ , just to annoy Patrick back he licked a long strip from his cheek to his ear. 

“Pete!” Patrick cried out in disgust and wriggled around to try and throw the dragon off, all that happened was Pete curled his wings around them in a scaley cocoon “ugh, you’re such a drama queen. Let me go so I can order food” 

Pete huffed but did so, laying on his stomach and closing his eyes, after Patrick laid out towels in a room adjacent to the bathroom where dragons could eat without making a huge staining mess he came back out to find his dragon sleeping. Pete’s hands had gone back to normal humans ones albeit he still had sharp nails and his horns were more like little nubs now, Patrick smiled and pet his head a few times before there was a knock at the door. 

“Room service!” 

“Coming!” Patrick started to walk to the door then stopped almost tripping, uh-oh he almost made a mistake “one moment!” 

Pete grumbled when Patrick shook his shoulder, that turned into a low growl when Patrick pulled on a horn opening an eye that looked almost red “f’ckin’ what?” 

“Don’t get mad at me, Pete, food’s here-put some clothes on too please” 

“Oh, sorry” Pete sniffed and rubbed his face into the bed before getting up “s’everything in the room ready?” 

Patrick huffed and gave Pete a quick kiss “go answer the door, dork, I have to mentally prepare myself for your nasty dinner” 

“It’s not gross and I’m not that messy” Pete grumbled and went over to the door. 

3 carts were pushed in, Patrick’s sushi on one, and the other 2 had platters of meat for Pete, Patrick scoffed seeing Pete begin to drool, have _manners_ at least Pete! The meat carts were taken to the adjacent room and the food runner checking to see if anything else was needed Patrick sat down to start on sushi and-unfortunately-listen to the gross sound of tearing meat. You do stuff for those you love, even if it meant listening to them tear apart raw meat and having to put their bloody clothes in a garbage bag for later-actually, Patrick was pretty sure that he did read about a laundromat somewhere on the resort. Eventually, the ripping stopped and Patrick snorted as he heard a disgruntled whine followed by the wet sound of clothes hitting the floor. 

“Patriiiiick! Come shower with me!” 

“Are you kidding me?” Patrick laughed and shook his head, setting one of his sushi plates down “blood is _not_ sexy Wentz, despite how often we’ve had it in our videos” 

He heard Pete scoff and looked over to see him standing in a bloody shirt, Patrick wrinkled his nose and sighed annoyed; alright admittedly he didn’t put up much of a fight, he thought as he followed after a now happier Pete, having to stay a bit away so the wagging tail didn’t hit him. Patrick sighed pleased as the hot water spray hit his back, leaning back against the wall and humming as Pete crowded him against it to nuzzle him; the shower and was quite large, allowing plenty of room for a dragon to clean themselves, Pete even was able to stretch out his wings to their full length before flapping them a few times causing the spray to go a little wild. 

Again Pete’s tail curled around Patrick’s leg, making his partner laugh into Pete’s mouth as he pressed lips over Patrick’s. Laughing and kissing, one might find, are very difficult to do, but even as Pete bumped his upper lip against Patrick’s teeth making him wince and Patrick accidentally nicked his bottom lip on Pete’s sharp teeth neither of them cared much. 

“You’re sticky” Patrick hummed as he broke the kiss, he trailed his hands down Pete’s chest feeling him shiver and the tail around his leg slid a little higher “mm, we’re not having sex in the shower Pete, no matter how much you try and do ‘tail stuff’” 

“Buzzkill” he mumbled before kissing Patrick again and tugging him away from the wall “you like when I do tail stuff anyway” 

“Shut up and let me clean the blood off you” Patrick snorted, shaking his head. 

He wondered just how blood managed to get onto Pete’s back and even on his wings, messy eater forever it would appear; he coaxed Pete to lean against the wall while he scrubbed down his back and wings, his tail still hadn’t uncurled from around Patrick’s leg but that just helped make it easier to run the shower spray over it. The water changed from a deep red to a more soft pink as the dragon was cleaned off, Pete sighed as Patrick started soaping up his hair and tilted his head whichever way his partner needed him to to wash out the soap and blood. Another low purr and Pete turned around to have Patrick lean against the wall instead, he laughed softly and closed his eyes sighing as Pete started washing his hair as well. He felt like he could just fall asleep standing, Pete was careful of his claws and it felt almost like a massage.

“Feel good?” Pete asked softly, now he was just rubbing circles behind Patrick’s ears 

“Mhm” Patrick turned his head and smiled at Pete “think I’m gonna fall asleep, scoot so I can get out” 

Soft plush pink bathrobes hung on the wall beside the shower, Pete nudged Patrick to leave the room, confused Patrick still listened anyway and sat on his bed waiting for Pete to appear. Ah, that was why he made Patrick leave first, eventually Pete came out of the bathroom with his own robe around lacking tail and wings; something Patrick had learned the hard way when they first met was how nightmarishly the transformation _looked_ for a dragon-not was, just in appearance. After one of their first band practices Patrick had forgotten his hat in Pete’s basement with the misfortune of seeing Pete mid-transforming, the skin on his back had looked warped and reminiscent of _The Thing_ with the way the skin was red, Patrick had made some kind of a sound and Pete’s head had snapped his way with a panicked look; needless to say Patrick had half thrown up lunch on the stairway and lifted up his shirt to keep any more residue food from falling to the ground (Dale hadn’t been upset about the mess, instead she’d been more upset that Pete hadn’t even tried making sure Patrick was alright after the younger boy came running upstairs). 

“It’s almost dinner time” Pete coaxed Patrick onto his back to cuddle him, pressing a few kisses along his jaw “we should order champagne and strawberries” 

“We’re not eating some kind of romance cliche for dinner, we’re gonna have real food” Patrick pecked his nose before sitting up again and picking up the menu from the bedside table “I’m fine with champagne though but let’s get actual food, how does seafood sound?”

*

The comforter was wrapped snugly around Patrick’s shoulders, almost enveloping him in a turquoise marshmallow. Outside the night sky looked picture-esque but his attention wasn’t on the blanket of stars, instead, he was watching the faint figure that flew around in circles and loopty-loops. Patrick couldn’t help but smile, he was glad he’d booked this place even if the main reason was for the gemstones, Pete deserved a break from everything and this resort so far had been perfect; plus the sushi was fantastic and maybe he’d ordered some more after dinner when Pete had decided to go for a night fly. He shifted around and pulled the blanket tighter around him, it wasn’t that cold really but Patrick was getting sleepy, and admittedly? He did just want to throw on some PJs and curl up in bed, but he did promise Pete he’d at least stay up until he came back. 

Although Patrick didn’t say he wouldn’t get into PJs, hm. Un-burrito-ing himself Patrick stood and went over to the in-room dresser, he pulled out some PJ pants but paused frowning; He….he did pack boxers right? Yeah, of course he did, he packed for them both since Pete had been so stressed about a meeting the day before they left...so where were they? He checked the other drawers finding Pete’s socks and boxers but nope, none of his, what the hell? Maybe he left them in the suitcase, sure he could sleep with just the PJs on that night but he’d rather not be like Pete and go commando in the morning. Annnnnd nope, not even in any of his suitcase pockets, what the hell! Patrick huffed and walked back to the balcony, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to just have a shirt on and let his junk hang out but Pete had some explaining to do; he _definitely_ had something to do with this. He picked the blanket back up and wrapped it around himself before stepping out onto the balcony waving to get Pete’s attention, he heard a faint roaring sound and moved back inside to let Pete have room to land. 

Pete landed outside on the balcony, shaking his wings that were somehow wet before coming inside to see an annoyed Patrick, uh-oh. 

“Peter, where’s my underwear” 

The dragon shrank a little, curling his tail making a sound between a dog bark and a low growl. 

“Pete I’m not going commando tomorrow, where’d you hide them?” Patrick scowled and turned around to give him time to transform. 

“I didn’t do anything” Pete grumbled, coughing a bit as black smoke and sparks left his mouth “maybe you didn’t pack them” 

Patrick turned around and narrowed his eyes “I know for a fact I did, if you’re hiding them so you can huff them like coke while I’m sleeping-”

“Oh right I remember” Pete interrupted and crawled over to this suitcase, Patrick snorted at how ridiculous it looked “here” 

He squeaked as Pete threw a bag at him, when he looked at it Patrick felt his face heat up “these are _not_ my boxers Pete, what are these” 

“Of course they’re yours! Why else would I have them-would they be here” Pete smiled up at him while simultaneously hiding slightly behind the bed “put them on” 

“ _Peter_ ” Patrick said exasperated as he stared at the underwear in the bag. 

They were boxer briefs actually, and they were disgustingly Valentine-themed, hearts and all. This had to be a joke right? No, of course it wasn’t the more he thought about it Patrick was certain his normal boxers were around the room somewhere but Pete had hidden them in favor for...these, the question was _why_ though. Glancing at his dragon the man’s face was now blank and fixed on staring at the package, yeah, this had to do with some draconic thing; giving in because really Pete would whine and bicker as much as he could until he could get Patrick to agree, Patrick pulled out the first pair and stared with a wrinkled nose. They were a bright Valentine-card red with white hearts of different shapes and “love me” written in an extremely curly font, now Pete was smiling and it momentarily disarmed Patrick’s annoyance. 

“Was this my Valentine’s gift?” Patrick grumbled as he tugged them on “not that I’m complaining but if you wanted me to dress up for you you could’ve gotten me lingerie, unless I’m too old for that now” 

“Patrick you and I could be wrinkly little prunes and I will still love every inch of you sexually” Pete hummed as he crawled onto the bed and grinned at Patrick’s lower half “romantically too, point is that no matter how old we get I will think you’re gorgeous” 

That was a can of affectionate worms that Patrick didn’t feel like opening at the moment, but he did walk over and tilt Pete’s head up enough to kiss him. 

“Love, if you threw my boxers out I will strangle you, just keep that in mind” he hummed as he started to pet through Pete’s hair 

The dragon sighed and purred, tilting his head “strangle me with your boxers, preferably the ones you’re wearing” 

“Ew!” Patrick grabbed the pillow at the head of the bed and smacked Pete with it “I _knew_ this was a dragon thing!” 

“Hey, hey!” Pete rolled away and hid on the floor again, peeking up glowering “At least this is a healthy thing!”

That made Patrick flinch and Pete looked apologetic “they’re nice boxers, thanks” 

“I didn’t mean it like that” Pete crawled up onto the bed and Patrick let him pull him down “look, I do have like, an actual gift for you but it hasn’t shipped to home yet cause I didn’t know we were going to do anything” 

That surprised him “you got me two gifts? What’s the other one” 

“you don’t like these then” Pete frowned and grumbled, picking at the band on Patrick’s boxers. 

“Pete, they have different meanings to both of us” Patrick sighed and cupped his cheek, turning his head up so they could meet eyes “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful. But why’d you get me novelty underwear if you have another gift?” 

Pete puffed a small smoke cloud before tugging on Patrick’s waist, eventually getting him to sit in Pete’s lap “because you think your clothes are disgusting when they’re all sweaty and smell like you but for me they make me feel good when you’re not around, they smell like you and it makes me less lonely” 

God, that was so gross but it made Patrick’s heart melt a little “I appreciate them, really I do. If it makes you happy I’ll wear them, even if it is unhygienic” 

Pete’s smile was dazzling “you’re the greatest drug for me, Rick” 

“Shut _up_ ” Patrick blushed and wiggled around “come on, I wanna go to sleep and the comforter’s on the floor” 

* * *

White with sequin hearts, bubblegum pink with “I love you” in comic sans on the butt, and the pair he already had on, as promised Patrick wore them whenever they ventured out to drive around the resort or to the nearby shops; Valentine’s day was tomorrow and Patrick _still_ hadn’t been able to sneak away to Enchanting Treasures yet, they’d mainly spent their days playing in the snow or window shopping, if they weren’t outside they were in their room doing their own thing but at least Patrick could occasionally look up at his goofball watching TV or on his phone and Pete could nuzzle Patrick despite his small protests. They’re out at a cozy restaurant, eating some wonderful stew and freshly made bread while laughing and talking about anything. 

Enchanting Treasures wasn’t too far from the restaurant they were at, as much as he didn’t want to for fear of Pete figuring it out Patrick almost thought about “coincidentally” driving by the shop knowing full well that Pete would ask him to stop. He hummed and chewed thoughtfully on the bread, it wasn’t like he couldn’t give Pete the same gems that he already had, he just really hoped that Pete wouldn’t buy the stones he had in mind for Pete’s Valentine’s day gift. 

“Hey, what’s with the look?” Pete waved bread in Patrick’s face smiling “is the stew bad?” 

“No, no, it’s really good. I’m just...thinking” Patrick took a spoonful of stew and swallowed before speaking again “do you wanna go for a drive? I mean this place is really beautiful and the weather’s great, we can get some scenic shots” 

Pete perked up at that nodding “Sure, sounds great to me. You gonna finish that?” 

Patrick snorted and held his bread piece out to Pete “eat up, bottomless pit” 

“You love me” Pete dipped his bread in the stew and ate it in one gulp. 

The drive was nice actually, the snow made everything look like a perfect postcard and Pete got a few shots that he probably was going to caption with something cheesy on insta. Enchanting Treasures was a large building that looked like a cuckoo clock minus all the bells and whistles, just as he expected Pete gasped and leaned forward in his sweat quickly, pointing and saying they had to stop at the “awesome looking clock building”. Something that caught Patrick’s attention as they walked up was the cleared pathway, laid into the stone were glistening gems of a whole rainbow leading the way up to the steps of the porch. Inside was warm with a fire crackling near the counter, Patrick was pretty sure anyone could’ve spent hours in this place; windchimes or wood, metal, glass, and gems hung around, shelves and shelves of varying sizes of stones and jewels hung on the walls and somewhere in the building Patrick was pretty sure he could smell cinnamon apples. 

Pete’s eyes had switched right to reptilian ones, wide and pupils practically swallowing his irises, Patrick bit his lip trying to hold back a smile as he heard a pleased rumbling sound emit from his partner. 

“Hello there!” both men jumped and looked over to see a lady on a ladder “do come in, sorry about the mess, we just recently got a restock due to Valentine’s tomorrow! You wouldn’t believe how fast we run out of love meaning gemstones” 

“Quite fast I’d imagine” Patrick mumbled and turned to say something but found that Pete was gone “of course” 

While he probably should have he didn’t bother to check if Pete was watching him, instead, Patrick made a beeline to the worker who was just finishing up putting what looked like some kind of gold and blue stone away. 

“Ahm, excuse me?” 

“Yeah?” she glanced down and smiled “need a specific rock?” 

“Sort of-I mean, yes I do. I was hoping to find maybe moonstone or...I think rhodonite?” 

She hummed nodding enthusiastically “if you’re looking for rocks for tomorrow then yep those would be some. I’m glad you didn’t say rose quartz, no offense but seriously _so_ cliche at this point” 

Patrick didn’t really have anything to say to that. 

Mindy as it turned out her name was slid down the ladder and marched over to a shelf by the register counter, Patrick followed glancing around to see if Pete was there but only heard him distantly mumbling to himself somewhere in the shelf maze. Mindy was already grabbing stones off the shelf, chattering away about what she was sure Patrick’s partner would like before stepping back and waving an arm in a “tada!” motion. The moonstone was cut into different shapes along with the usual oval ones but the rhodonite caught his attention, if there was ever a stone that fit Pete he’d found it. He didn’t want to rush looking through them but he really didn’t want Pete walking out and seeing his gift, of course he’d be happy about getting the rocks but Patrick wanted to try and surprise him. 

“Could you actually do me a huge favor?” Patrick asked awkwardly, Mindy just tilted her head with a ‘go on’ look “so um, this is actually a gift for my boyfriend and I don’t want him to see, could you go distract him?” 

“Boyfr- _oh!_ Oh, okay, that dude’s your boyfriend, my bad” Mindy laughed and nodded “yeah I can do that, take as long as you need, this place has enough stuff to distract him. I’ve had to call my boss before to get a dragon to leave just cause there’s so much stuff” 

“Awesome, thanks” 

While she disappeared to talk with Pete Patrick set to looking, this was a lot harder than he thought; in theory, it was easy though, right? Just grab something, it wasn’t like Pete was picky about the cut of the stone, really it was just Patrick who was thinking too much over it. Except, he wanted it to be nice for Pete, as gross as the whole boxers thing was it actually did mean a lot to Pete; while dragons can scent other dragons it takes a lot for that to stick to human partners, Pete explained it once like it was trying to plant a garden in rough gravelly earth, while you _can_ do it it would take a bit to settle the scent in. For how long they’d been together though even after the hiatus Patrick still smelled like Pete, even if it was faint he could recall other dragons asking about it. 

It wasn’t unusual for Patrick’s clothes to go missing after he’d done something that involved sweating a lot, after shows sometimes his laundry bag would be found empty and Pete would have built a tiny nest around himself with gross Patrick-sweat clothes; it would be hell of a fight to get them back but eventually Pete would give up, that wasn’t necessarily a problem anymore thanks to therapy but occasionally they’d still argue over a shirt or even a single sock. So, while it seemed gross to people who knew very little to none about dragons, Patrick knew the boxers meant a lot to Pete, maybe that was why he was so worried about picking the right things for Pete. It might have been minutes or even an hour, Patrick wasn’t sure, but finally he settled on a few raw and cut moonstones and 2 large raw rhodonites plus one cut into a heart. 

There were bags by the register, Patrick felt silly but he chose the Valentine heart bags and put his purchases in them, then set off to find Mindy and Pete. Luckily it didn’t take long, he could hear Pete’s excited chirps from a few shelves away and when he peeked into the aisle he was sure he was in Pete was holding a large quartz chunk, eyes glittering with the reflection of the light. 

“Hey, you find anything?” 

Pete looked up and beamed at him “Patrick! Look at this topaz, it’s huge!” 

“I can see that” Patrick laughed and walked over, Mindy had winked at him and disappeared between the shelves “ready to go?” 

“Do we have to?” Pete pouted and gave puppy eyes “can’t we stay here today? I found a little cafe near the back, we could camp out there and look at everything” 

Patrick hummed, that made sense where the apple cinnamon smell came from “how about instead we grab something from the cafe and head back? My feet are starting to hurt” 

Pete frowned but nodded “okay, if your feet hurt I don’t wanna make you walk anymore. C’mon lover-what’s with the bags?” 

Shit, so much for surprises “I found some opals, I thought maybe Gabe would like them” 

“You bought something for _Gabe_ on _our_ Valentine’s vacation _?”_ Patrick didn’t miss the way Pete’s pupils became slits before turning back to normal “that’s nice, I mean, that’s really nice of you” 

_Worst choice of words Patrick_ he thought and reached up with a sigh to cup Pete’s face “before we leave Mr. Grumpy we’ll stop by here and you can buy something. Until then, I think I smell more apple cinnamon, let’s go see what it is huh?” 

Still pouting Pete took Patrick’s hand and kissed his palm and wrist “I’m not that grumpy” 

The cafe turned out to have some apple cider and pastries, the lady behind the counter was very sweet and reminded Patrick of a grandmother from a fairy-tale. After drinks and brownies were bought Patrick asked Pete if he could head to the car with their stuff while he paid, of course that sounded suspicious and even Pete gave him a side-eye but he left anyway; oh well at least if he suspected Patrick bought him a gift he didn’t know the exact stone. After his purchase Patrick found Pete sulking in the passenger seat munching on a brownie, it looked like he and Patrick were going to have another talk. The drive back was quiet but not uncomfortable, Pete had decided to rest his hand on Patrick’s thigh and occasionally hummed at something on his phone, he might go flying for a bit once they were back in the room. 

“You wanna watch something?” Patrick asked as they entered the room, Pete just shrugged and sat on the bed “...yes?” 

“How come you got something for Gabe and not for me?” he fixed Patrick with a blank look, his eyes hadn’t gone back to normal yet. 

Patrick sighed and sat beside him, taking a hand and kissing the back of it “Pete, it’s a _gift,_ not a marriage proposal. And I do have something for you dork, just like you said you have a second gift for me” 

Pete huffed and looked away, had Patrick really offended him that much? “How come I don’t have it yet” 

“Why did you give me a V-day gift before V-day was even around” Patrick countered, Pete looked back at him with wide eyes and a puppy face “You’ll get it tomorrow, I promise, just...don’t be disappointed in it please” 

Now Pete looked apologetic “I won’t be, nothing you could give me would disappoint me. I’m sorry, I’m being kinda whiney right now aren’t I…”

Patrick hummed and kissed Pete’s knuckles “It’s alright, I know it’s your nature. I’m serious, we will go back and get something before we leave” 

The dragon purred and nuzzled Patrick, the younger smiled and looped his arms around his partner as he continued nuzzling him, it was cute until he was aware of Pete trying to lay him back on the bed. 

“Pete” Patrick mumbled warningly

Pete just continued nuzzling him “please Trick? Can I?” 

Well, at least he asked, that was another thing they’d been working on; shifting around and kicking off his sneakers Patrick laid down and blushed as Pete crawled to loom over him, his eyes were human-looking but the pupils were slits as he looked Patrick over before deciding to nuzzle under his jaw. Patrick sighed and let himself melt into a pleased puddle at the soft feeling of his partner’s nose brushing over him and stubble tickling his skin, Pete rubbed his cheek along as well purring and slid his hands under Patrick’s shirt to knead the squish there. A rumble started through Pete’s chest as he continued scenting Patrick, moving to his throat and gently nipping at the adam’s apple there; whenever Pete did this there would be a faint smell, Patrick remembered being confused the first few times Pete would do this in the tour bus beds and being even more confused when he’d pick up on the strange smell that would come from the sweaty young adult that wasn't repulsive. 

Heady, warm, like a blanket made of rain and pine needles, like morning dew and strangely enough strawberries. The nuzzling turns to licking, just small kitten licks at first and then longer tongue-dragging ones, these usually gross Patrick out but he felt too warm to care, Pete seemed pleased at this as he started to chirp. Once he was sure Patrick’s neck was soaked in dragon spit he settled on top of him letting out low rumbles and curled on him seeming ready to take a nap. 

“I love you, Patrick, love you lots” Pete purred kissing his chin and smiling dreamily “thank you, I really needed this” 

“Mm…” Patrick reached up and carded fingers through Pete’s hair “you’re welcome love, thank you for asking me” 

“Mhm” 

*

They take a nap, wake up sluggishly but cozy, order room service, Pete gives Patrick a blowjob and lets him cum on his face (“you and your weird fucking ‘even’s even’”) and end up watching a few episodes of _The Toys That Made Us._ Overall it’s a pretty good afternoon of lazying about, Pete lets his wings and tails out while he lays on the bed and purrs whenever Patrick gently rubs the space between his wings. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” 

Pete opens his eyes and looked up at him like a dolphin “mm?” 

“Well it’s just…” Patrick looked at the hand that lay close to him “how come you don’t get jeweled nails anymore?” 

“What-oh” Pete frowned and lifted his left hand a little “well...it’s fine for dragons if we get our nails done, it’s not socially frowned upon by any means but….I’dunno, I guess it just felt like a part of the old me. I don’t wanna be that me anymore” 

_Old me_ , if that didn’t stick with Patrick “you said you weren’t gonna dye your hair anymore cause you weren’t sad” 

Pete snorted and stretched his arms out “yeah, but I dyed my hair blond, I’m not sad because of that. I guess what I mean is like...I always had black nails, you know, that ‘tortured emo’ look, I always had gemstones that meant dark and ‘edgy’ stuff. I guess if I ever did my nails again I’d want something...nicer, happier” 

“Mm” Patrick tilted his head and chewed on his lip “just so we’re clear, I’m not trying to make you think you have to or I have an issue with your appearance. I was just thinking about it” 

“Nah dummy, I know you’d never make me change my appearance” Pete laughed and arched his back a little like a cat “unless you’re telling me my Valentine’s day gift is something to do with a spa, then I’m fine with that”

“God you’re overly pampered” Patrick snorted and flicked Pete’s nose “Peter the poodle” 

“Pet me and feed me donuts” Pete nuzzled into Patrick’s thigh. 

“Shut _up_ ” Patrick laughed and scratched behind Pete’s ear. 

Eventually Pete decides to go for a flight again, as soon as he was gone Patrick grabbed the crystal bags where he hid them and pulled out a little pink bag from his suitcase, at least he bought the ones without glitter. He peeked inside some of the paper and blushed a little, if Pete laughed at the heart-shaped rhodonite he’d smother him with a pillow. He hid it under the bedside table cabinet and sighed with some relief, at least if Pete did find it he could awkwardly tell the truth and hopefully he’d still love it as much as any other surprise. Patrick went and sat in front of the balcony again to watch Pete, again he was doing a loopty-loop trick that made Patrick dizzy but at least he looked like he was having a good time. Oh, wait, why was he coming back? Patrick frowned and got up heading outside, Pete landed below their window looking up at him making small chirps and wagging his tail-oh _no._

“No, nuh-uh, I love you but no” Patrick scowled walking back inside their room. 

Behind he heard a whine and eventually a pouting dragon clambered into the room, giving him a reproachful look, huffing and flicking his tongue out at Patrick. He scowled at Pete and sat on the bed, he was _not_ going to go flying with Pete. However the dragon seemed very determined to get him to come, he carefully bit Patrick’s shirt and tugged on him causing him to fall on Pete’s snout.

“Peter!” Patrick snapped and scowled as he looked into one of his eyes “do you _really_ want me to fly with you that badly?”

The dragon let out a soft rumble and nodded, Patrick bounced a little and sighed rolling off his snout to stand up. Pete’s tail was wagging a mile a minute as Patrick carefully settled comfortably on his back, carefully taking hold of the dragon’s horns and mentally preparing himself for when Pete jumped out the window; flying with Pete was terrifying, Patrick had luckily never slipped off his back before (he never questioned why, it was a blessing in his eyes) but that never meant he didn’t tense up or had terrible thoughts of falling, still it did make Pete happy that he could share what it was like with Patrick. He squealed and wrapped his arms tightly around Pete’s neck as the dragon took a running stop, jumping off the balcony and spreading his wings immediately catching wind and carrying them up. 

It always took a few seconds for Patrick to look around to grab Pete’s horns again, around him the wind whipped and howled and the cold made him shiver, eventually he slid his hands up and grabbed the horns, opening his eyes and feeling a loopty-loop feeling as he saw clouds all around them. It really was breathtaking when Patrick managed to calm himself down, this used to be the start of many of their dates, Pete would always jump to the chance to take Patrick with him up into the sky at any time they took a pit stop before the hiatus or had a day to themselves. Pete flapped his wings and went a little higher, Patrick huddled into himself as the temperature dropped more and he was pretty sure he was actually getting a little wet. 

Gently he squeezed his legs together a little to give Pete the hint, he felt a displeased rumble but slowly they went below the clouds, sure enough Patrick shrieked as he was hit with a downpour. Pete luckily decided today was not a day for a sky bath and flew towards their balcony, Patrick wrapped his arms around him again and ducked down as they flew into the room. 

“How did you not know it was raining” Patrick tripped a little as he stood up and off Pete, attempting to peel his water-soaked shirt off 

Pete just grunted and wiggled around, Patrick looking away until he heard more human annoyed grumbling “I didn’t think it was going to rain, it just looked cloudy to me” 

“Well now I’m-shit!” Patrick tripped over his jeans trying to get them off and unceremoniously fell on the bed “help me please!” 

“Yes dear” Pete hummed, clearly amused by his partner’s struggling. 

“Do _not_ sniff those” Patrick snapped as he grabbed his soaked underwear from Pete, the other man’s face turned red “you are not smelling wet and sweaty clothes Pete, you can however join me in a warm shower” 

“But then you won’t smell like you” Pete mumbled, and made grabby hands at the soaking red boxers “you don’t have to be around when I do it” 

“Oh my god you’re so gross” Patrick huffed and tossed his underwear at a bag where he’d been putting his dirty clothes “don’t join me then, I’ll just finger myself with just me as company” 

That made Pete choke on air and left him staring after Patrick while the younger laughed. He did not in fact finger himself, instead Patrick turned on the shower waiting for it to heat up while a very cold dragon slipped close behind him and wrapped arms around his waist while burying his face into Patrick’s shoulder purring, looks like he won over huffing Patrick-fumes. He all but melted once he stepped into the shower, sighing and turning to nuzzle Pete back finally now that he wasn’t so cold, the dragon purred and smushed kisses against Patrick’s lips and along his jaw making him giggle. 

“Were you serious?” Pete mumbled against his throat, having Patrick up against the shower wall 

“Huh?” Patrick frowned wondering why Pete was talking when he was busy giving Patrick hickeys-oh right “no, I wasn’t, I just wanted to see your face” 

“So mean” a nip at his adam’s apple, a lick along his collar bone “I should punish you for that” 

Patrick laughed and pushed Pete away, even Pete’s obvious seduction tactic was ruined by him trying not to smile. 

“As sexy as that sounds, unless you have lube I don’t think we’ll be doing anything and we are not using soap as lube” Patrick hummed though he teasingly trailed his hands down Pete’s chest and used one hand to barely brush Pete’s cock

Pete made a noise in his throat and kissed Patrick again, biting his bottom lip a little too hard but let go and...disappeared out of the shower? Wait did he actually have lube-Patrick snorted and had to lean against the wall as he started laughing, out in the room he could hear Pete telling him to shut up. A few seconds later he returned glaring lightly at Patrick and ordering him to turn around, the younger was still giggling as he leaned against the wall and didn’t even try to keep them down. Pete huffed again and pressed a kiss to the back of Patrick’s neck before popping open the lube and squirted some out, he hooked his chin over Patrick’s shoulder pressing a kiss to his ear mumbling “love you” before slipping the finger between his lover’s cheeks and rubbing over the hole. Patrick shivered and whined a little, it always felt so weird but he turned his head to kiss Pete to focus on that instead of the feeling of the finger slipping inside. 

Pete worked him open, eventually one becoming two, and two becoming three, all the while Patrick moaned and licked his tonsils out practically; the younger rocked back against Pete’s fingers and felt his thighs trembling as Pete kept stroking over that golden spot. 

“What do you want, babe?” Pete mumbled against a hickey he was making on Patrick’s shoulder “you want this or something else?” 

“Something else” Patrick’s breath hitched as he asked and he presed back, shivering pleased “something else, something else”

Pete grinned and bit down again before pulling his fingers out “you’re so beautiful” 

“I’d be gorgeous if you’d fuck me already” Patrick huffed 

“Patrick” Pete laughs, both exasperated and amused. 

Patrick does move back from the wall a little to give Pete some better access, he shivered as Pete spread his cheeks and let some spit drip from his tongue down, gross yes but he was about to have his lover fuck him so really hygienics didn’t matter at that second. Patrick sighed as the head pushed in and shivered as Pete dug fingers into his hips, once he bottomed out Pete paused and shivered, it had been a bit hadn’t it? 

“Trick?” 

Patrick opened his eyes, when had he closed? “Mm?” 

The fingers on his hips fidgeted nervously “d’you think you can take it?” 

“I-” Patrick felt his face burn once he realized what Pete was asking “I think….I think you’re gonna have to use a lot more lube but...yeah, I can” 

Pete’s whole body seemed to shiver, making Patrick squeak and stand on his tiptoes for a second at the weird way the dick inside him moved; he whined when Pete pulled out although really it felt weird whenever he changed while inside Patrick, he sighed and looked over his shoulder down at Pete’s dick. It was beautiful of course, tanned and a little thicker than Patrick’s except now it was changing to have ridges on the underside and turning into a ruby pink with a knot; who needed dildos when your boyfriend’s was a literal dragon dick. Of course along with this was a more dragoned out Pete; wings, tail, horns out, hands turning into more clawed ones and a mouth full of sharp teeth too impossible to fit in a normal mouth. Slit pupils fixed onto Patrick once Pete was through changing, there was always a slight edge of fear that crept into Patrick around half-dragon Pete, he was never really in any danger and the therapy had been helping a lot but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a slight chance of Pete’s teeth digging in too deep or his claws scratching too much. 

Patrick curled a little in on himself when Pete stepped closer, a low growl left the other and hot breath touched his shoulder before a long tongue slipped out to lick along the water there, Patrick made a slight face but moaned softly when Pete started licking along to his neck and ear. He crowded him against the wall again, as if Patrick could be any more pressed into it, and purred as he started nipping along freckled shoulders while grinding into him. 

Patrick swallowed nervously and reached around to grab Pete’s dick, the dragon stopped and growled but it was more confused than angered. 

“ _Lube,_ dragon breath, that’s not going in me without some lube” Patrick hummed and turned around, starting to stroke along Pete

The dragon groaned and grabbed Patrick’s waist making the smaller squeak, he pressed his body against Patrick’s while trying to fuck up into his hand, the angle was awkward and admittedly hurt Patrick’s wrist so he used his other hand and grabbed Pete’s hair to get his attention. Pete grunted and glared at him, _hello_ he was getting off on a hand job, what the shit? But Patrick pulled again guiding Pete to move back a little allowing him to at least grab where Pete had (luckily) set the lube down on a little shelf in the shower for soap. Patrick decided fuck it because the knot was going to be a stretch and then some, squirting a generous portion on his hand Patrick grabbed Pete’s dick again and started stroking it, Pete looked like he was on cloud 9. In a marveled feat of acrobatics, Patrick managed to awkwardly and messily squirt the rest of the lube onto his own hand and reached back to finger himself, he should’ve had Pete fist him before he changed into a dragon but neither of them wanted claws inside body parts. 

Pete grunted and thrust up into Patrick’s hand, his wings kept fluttering open and close behind him while his tail was thumping against the shower floor, Patrick was trying to focus on the beautiful view in front of him and not the cramp he was getting in his wrist. Right okay, they needed to get the ball rolling before Patrick needed to ice his wrist and the mood was ruined; Pete whined when Patrick let go of him but that turned into a small chirp when he turned around and spread his legs bending over a little to lean against the wall. Patrick shivered again as Pete pushed in, head slipping in easily and completely bottoming out in one go, he glanced down taking a few breaths while looking at the claws gently digging into him. 

Pete nipped at his skin a few times as he started to thrust, Patrick whimpering at the way the ridges felt and tried moving back against the thrusts trying to match them, a disapproving growl blew hot breath against his ear and he squeaked as his hips were pressed uncomfortably against the shower wall unable to move. Right, he didn’t need to do anything, Pete would do everything for him, he’d take care of him; trying to keep that in mind, Patrick let himself melt against the wall moaning as Pete set a steady rhythm making him slowly come apart. Pete had his face smushed against Patrick’s shoulder, breathing coming out in noisy pants as his tail slapped against the shower floor and occasionally wings flapping causing the shower spray to go everywhere, he never could stay still during sex. Patrick in contrast at least could never stay quiet, something that was currently on display while Pete fucked into him like he was trying to pin Patrick to the wall permanently. 

He gasped in surprise as Pete started to grind against him, Patrick moaned and pressed back understanding what the dragon was trying to do and hoping that he’d somehow opened himself up enough for the knot to slip in; Pete had started to bite at Patrick’s shoulders making sure marks would be left behind while his wings started beating, Patrick would’ve laughed if he hadn’t gasped and choked on air when the knot finally stretched him and slipped in. He let out a low sound pressing his forehead against the shower wall, the water had started to turn cold and the spray that occasionally hit Patrick sent shivers through his hot body, grounding him a little while he adjusted to Pete’s knot. The bubbling feeling in his gut had boiled over and Patrick let out a high moan as he came, his legs felt like jelly but Pete had more or less pinned him to the wall, literally keeping him standing by fucking into him. 

That was a funny thought, slightly loopy from his orgasm Patrick started a strange mixed giggle and moan, apparently Pete didn’t appreciate this because he bit down _hard_ on Patrick’s neck making him throw his head back crying out in slight pain at the sharp teeth threatening to break the skin; perhaps he realized this hurt because just as quick Pete started licking over the bite marks whimpering and grunting, Patrick wondered faintly if he was close yet. The next thing Pete did genuinely confused Patrick, mainly because of how awkward the moving was; still inside Patrick, Pete wrapped one arm around his waist and used the other one to hook under Patrick’s legs moving the two of them out of the shower. What the hell was he doing? Patrick wriggled around feeling very awkward (especially at the way Pete’s knot was pulling almost to slip back out) until Pete dropped him on the nearest bed immediately pressing himself to his back returning to the same rhythmic thrusting as before. 

Overstimulation was starting to kick in for Patrick, he whimpered and bit at the blankets as it felt like there was electricity running up his spine, Pete was starting to whimper with shorter sharper thrusts while clawing at the bed tearing up the comforter (part of Patrick felt bad but he had a feeling that was normal since this place was a hybrid hotel after all). He felt Pete tense up and braced himself for the bite that was definitely going to draw blood, sure enough Pete’s wings opened and strained as he bent over and sank teeth into the meaty part of Patrick’s shoulder making the man under him scream into the bed. The dragon on top of him went boneless and flopped on top of Patrick, his wings went limp and curled around them like a scaly blanket, shivering while his hips involuntarily twitched as his knot slowly deflated. Patrick’s brain was struggling to get the wheels working again, Pete still thrusting into him occasionally didn’t help and neither did the feeling of the occasional cum spurt, but eventually his brain gathered the loose springs and cogwheels. 

“Y’left the shower on” Patrick slurred into the comforter, rubbing his face into enjoying the plush feeling “naughty dragon” 

Pete just responded in a growling-chirp sound, continuing the noises and probably saying something in dragon but of course Patrick had no clue what it was. He shivered at the wet feeling of a tongue licking over the bloody bite, Pete’s tail wrapped itself around the jelly leg of Patrick and he started humping him again making the younger man whimper burrowing his face into the blanket. Pete reached down at Patrick’s side sliding his arms up so he could link his fingers with both of Patrick’s hands, nuzzling and continuing to mumble in dragon against the side of his lover’s head, annoyingly enough he also started to lick at Patrick’s hair. It usually took 30 to half an hour sometimes for Pete’s knot to go down, a very messy messy pull-out that most of the time left Patrick cranky but at the moment with he felt too Jell-O like to care, as he started to nod off he quietly heard Pete mumble the syllables of “I love you”. 

* * *

Valentine’s day morning was grey still with lingering clouds from the other day, snuggled under a heavy comforter though Patrick woke up with a warm feeling in his head and his face smushed against Pete’s chest. He yawned and nuzzled his partner’s arm, when had he moved them last night? Patrick mused on this surprisingly not cranky that he woke up so early, he didn’t feel dirty either so Pete had also cleaned him up. He closed his eyes again wondering if he could fall back to sleep again when Pete grunted and rolled half over octopus wrapping his arms around Patrick making the younger grumble and gently headbutt Pete’s shoulder. 

“Hey, wake up, you smell. Pretty sure the point of a shower last night was to be clean” Patrick mumbled. 

Pete just grunted again and squeezed his arms around Patrick. 

The younger huffed rolling his eyes and wiggled around until he could properly kiss Pete, it was gross because of morning breath but pleasant as Pete started kissing back. That seemed to wake Pete up enough, when Patrick pulled back Pete’s eyes were half-open but he wore a sleepy wistful smile. 

“Morning, how’d you sleep?”

“Fine I think, when’d you clean me up?” Patrick hummed and started rubbing small circles at the small of Pete’s back 

The dragon closed his eyes purring “maybe like...ten minutes after you fell asleep? There was a lot, I’m glad you fell asleep, you would’ve been bitching at me until morning” 

“It’s very gross Pete, if I had a dragon dick and came in you that much you would be grossed out too” Patrick huffed but pressed a quick kiss to Pete’s nose “thanks anyway, for not just leaving us in a gross mess”

His eyes slide open and crinkled when he grinned “You’re mine to take care of, mine” 

“Yours” Patrick mumbled smiling back, he’d had enough time now to know Pete meant it lovingly

“Oh hey” Pete untangled himself from Patrick and leaned over to the bedside table grabbing his phone “it’s Valentine’s day, your gift should be at home now” 

“Wait what? Pete, you just had it delivered and no one to get it?” Patrick sat up and felt panic, porch pirates might’ve grabbed it 

“No no! I had them put it in the garage, it’s safe I promise” Pete was typing something on his phone before holding it out to him “here it is, I um...I hope you like it” 

The image was a Stratocaster of a blush pink color, on the white of the guitar were studded hearts and it just screamed Valentine’s; Patrick wasn’t sure how his face looked but Pete was now fidgeting around nervously. He set the phone down and pounced on Pete making him fall back with a surprised squeak, Patrick laughed and kissed behind his ear. 

“I love it, you fucking dork, of course you had it customized” 

“You do?” Pete looped his arms around Patrick’s waist, he was smiling now but it looked nervous “you’re not trying to save my feelings are you?” 

“You know for a fact I wouldn’t do that” Patrick rolled his eyes and kissed him quickly “come on, go shower and we’ll get dressed for breakfast” 

  
  


The resort had several things for couples for Valentine’s day; breakfast had the whole dining hall decked out in gaudy heart decorations of red, white, and pink, even the food had some kind of cute twist to the holiday in them. Pete thankfully didn’t want to do too many of the things, saying he wanted to spend the day with Patrick instead and no that did not make him blush, at least not by too much. Once in their room they ended up rewatching _The Great Flower Fight_ again, Patrick mentioning that they should add flowers to their garden once they were back home and Pete jumped excitedly on the idea, and ordering room service where the food like from breakfast had a Valentine's day twist. 

“Please make me crepe cakes when we get home” Pete shoved another forkful of the Valentine’s treat into his mouth “make me crepes while I suck your dick” 

“The height of luxury,” Patrick said wryly, stealing a strawberry off Pete’s plate “speaking of, do you want your gift now?” 

He perked up reminding Patrick of a groundhog with his mouth full, nodding his head quickly; Patrick slid off the bed and crouched where he hid the bag, Pete made a confused sound as the bag was handed to him. It’s fine, Patrick thought nervously as he picked at his shirt, even if the gift sucked Pete wouldn’t be _too_ harsh about the rocks right? 

“So after we went to that cafe I kinda did some research before we left for this place” Patrick explained while Pete was pulling the wrapped rocks out “and I know I said no more rocks but...I thought maybe we could get another shelf in your hoard room? These could be the first ones to start the new shelf off” 

Pete didn’t say anything as he unwrapped the rocks, his face was blank but it was obvious he made the connection that these were from the gem shop. 

“All I got you were boxers” he finally said while turning a moonstone over, Patrick’s anxieties disappeared seeing him smile “did you know moonstone is also June’s birthstone?” 

“Your month has like, a billion stones” Patrick laughed and smiled at him fondly “and you got me two gifts technically, the boxers and guitar. I love them both, and I love you” 

Pete smiled while rolling around a heart-shaped rhodonite in his hands “I love you too, and thank you, for last night I mean” 

“You should, it’s a bitch when you wanna fuck me when you’re half-dragon” Patrick huffed but Pete laughed anyway knowing there was barely any heat.

Pete grabbed his wrist and tugged a little, Patrick rolling his eyes but crawling closer anyway to sit in Pete’s lap; the dragon buried his face into Patrick’s neck purring and pressing a few kisses along it. 

“I’m serious though, thank you for loving me and just being with me. And tolerating my hoard tendencies” 

Patrick hummed and tilted Pete’s head up, cradling it in his hands “it’s who you are and I wouldn’t ask you to change. Thank you for getting me a guitar and putting up with me bitching these past few days” 

They rested their foreheads together, smiling at each while Patrick started to hum something, maybe Valentine’s day wasn’t too bad after all. 

“Just out of curiosity” Pete asked breaking the little quiet spell, oh boy what was it “will you ever actually use that guitar?” 

Patrick pretended to think on it before pressing a soft kiss to Pete’s forehead “of course I will dork, even if it is gaudy as hell” 

“Honey I can be the gaudiness on stage” Pete grinned and wiggled his eyebrows 

“Oh my god, shut up!” 

Pete was now laughing and flopped backward taking Patrick with him, eyes crinkled and shining so beautifully. 

Yeah, maybe Valentine’s day wasn’t so bad. 


End file.
